


Of Love And Cupcakes

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Pregnant Sex, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have gone by since the Glader's had made it to the end of the Trials. A cure has been found and now the world is being rebuilt and recovering from the aftermath. In a futuristic city, Frypan finds himself starting over while running his own bakery. Until one day a girl named Reese walks into his bakery and into his life and has no intention of leaving. Frypan/OC fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 1

Of Love and Cupcakes

It had been six years since the Gladers and the rest of the Immunes had survived the trials and the world was finally being rebuilt and repopulated after a cure had been found for the flare virus.

It had been a long and dangerous road getting to the way things were now. And the solar flares still beat down with no mercy over every spot of the United States.

Once a cure had been found, the main focus was coming up with a way to have cities and towns without being exposed to the harsh sunlight and dangerous weather that was a result of everything that had happened.

The Glader’s that had been temporarily placed into Paradise had been key at heading up the rebuilding process with Thomas taking the lead with an architectural design for dome like structures that were built into the ground that housed entire cities around the globe that acted as a working unit with pod like living quarters for each family and provided the entire unit with food, water, shelter and a safe atmosphere to grow the economy and raise families without the fear of death and destruction. 

 

It was in a dome city just like that that Frypan, the Glade’s cook now found himself living in. 

Spending over half his life as a Glader had changed him and made him mature in ways that most 24 year old’s couldn’t even begin to imagine.

He and the other Glader’s had decided that it was time for everyone who survived the trials to break away from being in the close knit group that they always had functioned in and spread out all over the globe to start their lives with a blank slate where no one would know them as the Gladers, but just another nameless person on the city streets. 

Frypan had taken up residence in the city that was the new version of New Orleans, Louisiana and the distance away from everything to do with the trials had done him good. 

He had a chance to heal over the years and found himself even being happy at times.

He lived in an apartment in a high rise like building within the dome city where he could look out his window and watch the traffic of the hover cars and people go by.

He had stuck to what he loved to do best and had opened a small bakery in the heart of the city called The Wonderland Bakery where he sold all kinds of sweets and goodies to anyone with a sweet tooth. He always offered his customers a cheery hello and a kind smile making him very popular in his neighborhood. 

 

And that was where he found himself today at three in the afternoon. 

He was currently mixing a bowl filled with almond paste that he was planning on adding to his new macaroon recipe where he heard the telltale ding of the bell on his shop’s front door. 

He waited for the person to press the button of the bell that he kept on the counter signaling that they needed assistance but none came. Scrunching up his face in confusion, he set the bowl on the kitchen island and wiped his hands on his apron before making his way to the front of the store where he was surprised to see a young woman with strawberry blonde hair that was pinned neatly on top of her head and was dressed in a beautiful pink sundress with a pair of brown heeled boots. 

When she heard him approach she turned and he was taken aback by her bright green eyes that reminded him of the leaves of trees and flowers that bloomed in the spring. 

 

She gave him a breathtaking smile making his heart clench as he stepped up behind the counter and greeted her with a welcoming smile.

“Hello, welcome to The Wonderland Bakery. What can I get you today?” 

The woman ducked her head with a bright pink blush spreading over her cheeks before raising her head and brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear with a small smile. 

“Hi. My name’s Reese. I just moved to the city and I’m currently looking for work. I was wondering if you were hiring.”

Frypan looked at the woman curiously as she looked up at him with a hopeful expression. He never had an employee before. 

He always opted to do everything himself because after being in charge of a whole group of cooks in the Glade, he really did like not having to share his kitchen with anyone.

But as he looked into her bright jade eyes, he knew there was something special about her. He didn’t know what it was yet, but he was determined to find out.

Nodding his head he leaned over the counter and extended his hand for her to shake. “I’ve never had an employee here before, but I can tell you’d be a good worker.

My name is Frypan and I’m the one and only cook of this fine establishment. I think I could use some extra help starting at around 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning.” 

 

Gently she took his hand and Frypan could’ve sworn he felt sparks fly through his veins when his skin made contact with hers. 

Yup. She was different. And now she was his very first employee. 

Things were looking good for the lonely cook. 

“Nice to meet you, Frypan. I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning. I’ll probably be a little early. I only live about five minutes away from here. See you then?” 

He gave her a smile and nodded as she pulled her hand away and instantly his hand felt cold and unwanted. 

His brows drew together in confusion as he watched the beautiful woman named Reese walk out of his bakery and disappear down the street.

Leaning up against the counter he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Who was Reese? And what on earth was she doing to him?


	2. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 2

Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 2

Later that evening, Frypan was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a batch of rainbow colored French macaroons when he looked at the clock above the stove and realized that it was almost 9 at night and that it was time to head home. 

Taking the pan of macaroons out into the front room, he carefully arranged them in the pastry case below the counter making sure that they’d look perfect as a neat display to entice his customers.

When he was satisfied with how the case looked, he closed and locked it before taking the broom that he kept in the storage closet behind the counter and swept up any traces of that day that still remained on the dark hardwood floors of the bakery.

While he swept he thought of how his day had been really good and he was looking forward to seeing the mysterious Reese tomorrow when she arrived for work in the morning. 

Stopping for a moment, he leaned on top of the broom handle smiling a dopey grin remembering how pretty she was and how he couldn’t get the color of her eyes out of his mind. 

Shaking his head lightly, he rid himself of his day dreams until he finished cleaning up the bakery for the night before grabbing his black messenger bag and his coat and heading out the door into the darkened streets of the city.

As he counted the shadows that formed from under the bright light of the street lights, he smiled to himself when he heard the faint sound of a street band playing a few blocks away in the rebuilt French district.

The town of New Orleans had been built to look exactly like the city that had been lost years ago. During the trials he had remembered some of where he was from and who he was before everything happened but still some memories evaded him to this day.

He knew he was from the south and when he came to live here in New Orleans, his thick southern accent had come out even more letting him know that he might not have known the exact city that he was from before the trials, but this was pretty damn close. 

Looking up at the ceiling of the dome, he let out a chuckle when he saw the illusion of the night sky with stars sparkling down on him with a moon that was large and full and made a note to call Thomas and tell him what a good job he did designing the cities. 

 

Thomas had settled down in on the other side of the country in a dome city that was the rebuilt version of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 

He and Frypan spoke occasionally but not often. He had found that after the horrors of the trials, most of the Gladers had decided to cut off all communication with each other because of flashbacks and memories that seemed to awaken in their minds anytime they heard each other’s voices. 

After leaving and settling down here though, he felt for the first time in a long time, happy.

Waving to the door man at his apartment complex’s entrance, he quickly made his way up to the small apartment that he lived in on the top floor. The apartment had three bedrooms and a full bathroom with an amazing state of the art kitchen that he had specially designed for the space. 

There were floor to ceiling windows in every room giving him a full panorama view of the city. The furniture that he had bought was done in a modern black and white color scheme making the rooms look spacious and up to date. 

 

Dropping his bag down by the front door, he kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine before walking out onto his large balcony and settling down into his favorite arm chair closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. 

“Good to be home…” He whispered to himself as he felt a wave of relaxation wash over him.

He let his mind wander to the strawberry blonde who had walked into his life earlier that day. After everything that had happened during the trials, he had become very adept in judging someone’s character during first impressions.

Reese’s demureness had caught him off guard. The soft spoken girl had enkindled something deep inside of him that he didn’t know how to explain.

It was like when she looked at him with those beautiful green eyes, the rest of the world slipped away. 

This girl he reckoned would either be the start of a new beginning, or the end of his world as he knew it.

Taking another sip of his wine, he scanned the night sky hoping that she would stay long enough for him to find out the answers that eluded him and maybe just maybe, give him a reason to live again.


	3. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 3

Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 3

Reese Emmalynn Barlow snored loudly as she slept with her head buried under her plush shabby chic duvet cover as the morning light shone brightly down into her bedroom.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Her alarm blared making her jump and roll off the side of the bed hitting the hardwood floor with a loud THUMP. 

“Ugh…stupid alarm…” She groaned as she rubbed her head that she had smacked up against her night stand.

Her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair hung in messy curls as she dragged herself up off of the floor and stumbling into her master on suite bathroom.

Stripping down, she quickly stepped into the shower and lathered some exfoliating body wash that smelled like a mix of tropical flowers over her skin washing herself clean.

Her hands glided over her full perky breasts that were a nice C cup size and down over her flat stomach and around to her round butt that was firm and toned. Her legs and arms were thin and shapely, her body shape forming an hour glass silhouette. 

 

Smiling to herself as she washed her hair, she let out a girly squeal at the fact that today was her very first day of work at the bakery and she was definitely the most excited that she had been in a long time. 

Once she was done showering, she toweled off and set to work blow drying her hair out so that it lay smoothly against her shoulders. Her bangs that ran straight across her forehead were finally tamed into submission after a few minutes of wrangling with her hair dryer and diffuser. 

Walking out into her bedroom she stepped into her walk in closet and slipped into a sky blue lacey lingerie set before flipping through the racks trying to decide on what to wear.

She had always loved wearing dresses and skirts and anything that really showed off her girly side so she settled for a royal blue sleeveless fit and flare dress with a lace panel along the hemline that came a few inches above her knees and a scoop neckline that was flirty but not too sexy for her first day on the job. Looking through her shoes, she decided on a pair of white ribbon sandals that had a sloped heel. 

She spun around in a circle in front of her full length mirror and smiled brightly wondering what her new boss would think of her coquettish outfit. 

 

Doing her makeup in a natural palette she swiped some clear lip gloss over her lips before grabbing her navy striped monogrammed wristlet and headed out the door heading off in the direction of the bakery.

Walking along the streets, she let out a contented sigh when she saw that the streets were empty this early in the morning and the whole city was just barely awake. 

The smell of coffee and fresh donuts caught her attention as she walked quickly to the bakery where the front door was propped open as the smell of wonderful baked goods wafted through the air. Stepping inside, she noticed that her new boss was nowhere to be seen.

But she heard the sound of someone singing loudly in a room behind the counter. Making her way behind the counter she stopped in the doorway to what she now realized was the kitchen as she took in the sight before her. 

Her boss who she had remembered was named Frypan had his apron on while he danced around the kitchen as he worked on putting the frosting on several batches of different kinds of cupcakes. The radio was on as the sound of an R&B station filled the room. 

She reckoned that he couldn’t hear her as she crossed her arms and leaned up against the door frame with an amused look gracing her features. There was no denying that her boss had a certain charm about him that made her stomach flutter with a feeling that was unfamiliar yet made her want more as she closed her eyes and listened to his husky voice sing the lyrics of the song. 

 

Frypan’s brow furrowed in concentration as he swirled the tip of his frosting bag carefully around the top of the cupcakes, moving quickly from each one with an expert hand as he got lost in the music that surrounded him. 

It was moments like this when he was happiest. When he was cooking and the lyrics of his favorite radio station took him to a different place away from the bad memories that often clouded his mind. Music and Cooking were the two things that had brought him to a place where he could begin to heal. 

Everyone always said that magic didn’t exist, but to Frypan, in moments like this he could see the magic that surrounded him and wrapped around his soul as he found an inner peace that he knew he had never known once in his life.

It was in that moment that he heard the faint sound of a tinkling laughter from the doorway of the kitchen making him jump in surprise and grab his chest as he caught his breath and let out a chuckle when he spotted his new employee standing in the doorway giving him the most winsome smile that he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

 

Laying down the frosting bag, he wiped his hands on his apron before making his way around the kitchen island and turning off the radio before approaching her with a friendly smile.

“Good morning! I’m glad you’re here. I’ve got about two dozen cupcakes that need to be frosted and then we’re going to work on baking some more donuts for the morning rush of customers that we usually get. I set out an extra apron over there on the table. Let me know when you’re ready so I can give you a lesson in how to properly frost a cupcake.”

He said giving her a little wink that made a beautiful pink blush spread over her cheeks as she ducked her head and nodded making his heart swell with grandiose amount of affection for her. 

He could tell that this was going to be a day so sweet that it would rival the taste of the cupcakes that awaited her gentle touch. Watching her tie her apron around her small waist, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

Whatever happened, he knew that this was only the beginning of something wonderful and amazing.


	4. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...I've been uploading chapters for like three hours straight...Probably going to head to bed soon. Or maybe not. Really just depends on whether or not I feel like writing more. Alright so anyways, as you may have noticed, this stories a little slow burn at the moment but things will start to pick up in the next couple of chapters, so don't worry. This is basically a fluff/romantic/cute story so conflict will be minimal.

Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 4

 

Reese watched thoroughly amused at how dedicated Frypan was to getting the batches of cupcakes into the case by lunchtime.

He had turned back on the radio and Reese found herself swaying along to the beat as she tried to put the right amount of pressure on the frosting bag so the icing wouldn’t slide right off the cupcakes. 

So far she had gone through eight cupcakes, making them extra soggy much to her dismay. 

Yet every time she found herself getting worked up and frustrated, Frypan was always there to offer words of encouragement telling her that she would get better with practice. 

She was quickly learning that Frypan was one of the nicest guys that she had ever met in her life and that he was definitely the best boss she had ever had. 

She smiled to herself when she managed to ice the cupcake she was working on just right.

She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of clapping and realized that the radio had been turned off. 

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Frypan was standing there with a proud smirk on his face as he watched her hold up the cupcake in triumph. 

“That’s a perfect cupcake if I do say so myself! You did a really great job. 

That one looks even better than the ones I did and I’ve been doing this for over 8 years.”

Reese blushed at his praise and set the cupcake back on the pan with the others before turning around and leaning her arms up against the counter behind her. 

“Thanks, boss. So we’ve finished all the cupcakes and we’ve made several batches of donuts. What’s next?” 

 

Frypan tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful expression before he shrugged and gave her a kind smile.

“Well that’s it for the morning routine. Now I think since it’s slow, I was going to offer if you’d like to close up shop for an hour or so and join me for coffee?”

She smiled widely and nodded as they both took off their aprons and hung them on the kitchen door before they grabbed their things and headed out onto the busy morning streets. 

“Coffee sounds great. Do you have any place in particular in mind?”

She asked as they walked at a leisurely place taking in the morning sights and sounds.

Sidestepping to avoid the spray of a florist’s hose in the market square, he looked down at her with a charmed look. 

“I was thinking of a coffee shop in the French district that’s run by a friend of mine.

The coffee there is the best in the city.” 

 

“What’s the shop called? I might’ve been there before.” 

She pondered out loud while smiling at a street musician as they passed. 

Frypan let out a small chuckle and pointed to a large coffee shop that was called Captain’s Quarters.

“This is it right here. My friend Gally runs it. He named the place after the nickname that my friend’s and I gave him several years ago.

He’s one of the few friends that I have in this city. Everyone else is spread out all around the world.” 

He said as his voice wavered slightly at the mention of his friends. 

Reese’s smile faltered when she noticed and was going to say something but Frypan forced a smile and held open the door for her making her feel a pang of sadness at the thought that he obviously didn’t want her to know that he was hurting.

So she did the only thing she could think of to do.

Smile and play it off like it never happened for the sake of his dignity. 

 

Reese followed him over to the counter where a large scruffy guy with beautifully defined eyebrows stood chatting with a customer before he spotted them and waved them over with a welcoming smile.

“Fry! Good to see ya, shank. Where’ve you been hiding out? It feels like forever since we’ve had a drink together.”

 

Gally bantered as Frypan leaned over the counter and gave him a friendly hug before he pulled back and stood next to Reese with a knowing smile.

“Captain, I want you to meet my newest employee at the bakery, Reese.

Reese, this is Gally or Captain Gally whichever you prefer. He’s a dear friend of mine and the owner of this fine establishment.”

Stepping forward she extended a delicate hand over the counter as the man named Gally shook it gently as his eyes shined with amusement. 

“Nice to meet you, Reese. Don’t let him hide you away in that kitchen all the time. 

Please feel free to come here and relax any time you want. Just look for me and I’ll let you have anything on the house. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman in the presence of Fry before so please excuse my excitement.”

Both Reese and Frypan blushed before Fry whacked Gally in the shoulder as he scowled up at his friend.

“It’s not like that and you know it Galileo. Reese is just my employee. 

Behave yourself.” 

 

Reese shifted her weight awkwardly as she watched Gally hold up his hands in mock surrender with a mischievous smirk.

“Hey, just because you’re employees doesn’t mean it’d hurt to get to know each other better.

You can’t deny that she’s a beautiful woman.”

He said sending her a saucy wink that made her entire face flush bright pink.

Frypan moved slightly in front of her in a subtle protective move as he quirked an eyebrow at Gally in a silent challenge daring him to say it again.

Gally merely shook his head and signaled for one of his workers to take their orders swaggering away but not without a few ominous words directed at the two.

“Sometimes destiny has a way of changing people, and most importantly their hearts.

All I’m saying is are you going to leave yours open or will you let a chance at something more pass you by? 

It’s your choice.”

Both Reese and Frypan stood there stunned at his words before Fry cleared his throat and smiled as a small blush tainted his cheeks. 

“Dually noted. Now about that coffee?”

And for the first time, Reese found herself wishing that maybe someday soon; a chance would present itself for more with the cook that was slowly making his way into her life, one sweet moment at a time.


	5. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 5

Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 5

Reese sipped her caramel apple spice drink gingerly as she listened to Frypan talk about his life before coming to the city.

She was shocked and saddened when he told her about the trials and how he and his friends had been used as lab rats by Wicked. 

As she met his chocolate eyes, she said a silent prayer of thanks that he was out of harm’s way now and sitting right here with her where she could enjoy his company.

She definitely couldn’t deny the attraction that she had to gentle cook. 

He was easy to talk to and she felt like she could tell him anything and everything. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as Frypan studied her bright green eyes with a tender look. 

Damn…He thought. 

She was so beautiful and he couldn’t believe his luck that she had walked into HIS bakery and was here with HIM on what felt like a first date. 

He shook his head lightly and took a sip of his coffee before fixing his gaze over her shoulder looking out the window where the afternoon light was soft and cascaded down the rows of glass buildings. 

There was no way this was a date. No girl in her right mind would date him let alone a girl as amazing as Reese. 

He was broken out of his internal monologue by the girl in question who waved her hand in front of him with a cute smirk.

“You alright there, boss? You look like you’re doing some deep thinkin.” 

She giggled as she brushed a piece of her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. 

Nodding he took another sip of coffee and set it down in front of him while giving her a small smile. 

“Yeah, there’s always a lot on my mind nowadays with the bakery and such. Don’t mind me. I’m always like this.” 

He told her matter of factly.

Frypan was taken off guard though when he thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes when he mentioned thinking about the bakery but shook it off as just a coincidence. 

“So shall we head back and get some more work done?”

Reese said as she abruptly stood and headed over to the trash can where she dumped her drink before turning and giving him a questioning look.

 

He sighed and nodded as he did the same. 

Giving a wave to Gally who just smirked and nodded in response, he held the door open as Reese’s heels clicked quickly out onto the streets.

The two fell into a quick pace as they walked briskly through the streets while the clock in the center of the city rang signaling that it was already 3 in the afternoon.

Reese stole a glance at her new boss out of the corner of her eye and mentally groaned when she began to feel slightly frustrated at the fact that she had yet to confirm whether or not Frypan’s feelings for her were mutual. 

Once they reached the bakery, she dropped her coat off in the back room before retying her apron and making her way over to where Fry stood looking over an ingredient list for one of the recipes. 

Suddenly noticing her standing closer than expected, he jumped slightly and turned towards her. 

“I was just looking over one of my recipes and I seem to be missing some key ingredients. Do you mind if I asked you to take a trip down the street to the supermarket to pick up the stuff I need?”

He said as he looked down at her.

Reese nodded and held out her hand as he placed the list in her waiting palm before she turned and got her coat before heading out the door as she called over her shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Fry. See you soon.” 

Frypan paused from where he was icing a cake and let a small smile grace his lips. 

It felt weird knowing that someone wanted to see him. 

Shaking his head he concluded that the blonde was definitely someone he wanted to see every single day. 

He was getting used to her sunny presence and it made his heart warm when he realized that this may be his one chance to never be alone again.


	6. Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 6

Of Love And Cupcakes Chapter 6

Reese walked down the street pulling her coat tightly around her as the artificial wind blew through her long hair. 

A few pieces of hair had fallen out of her braid and now swirled around her face as she swatted at them trying and failing to tame her unruly strands.

Not paying attention at all to where she was going she went crashing to the ground when she hit into something hard making her cry out in surprise when her bottom hit the rough concrete. 

Looking up slowly she was about to curse out whoever walked into her but what she saw shook her to the core. 

A robo cop stood tall and towered over her small frame as it beeped angrily at her. 

A Wicked officer’s face flashed across the screen as a red light scanned over her body quickly giving away her identity. 

A cold monotone voice came out of the speakers as she gulped hard and looked up into the face of the officer who was looking at her with a look of pure disgust. 

“What are you doing Crank? The infected are supposed to be on the other side of the city. Get off your ass and get back to your designated station immediately. If I get alerted to your presence again you’ll be spending the night in the Crank Palace, am I clear?” 

He growled making Reese shake with fear as she nodded quickly and scampered to her feet as she turned and ran in the opposite direction away from the robo cop, the bakery and most of all Frypan. 

As soon as she reached her apartment she collapsed against the front door and began to cry as tears of frustration cascaded down her pale cheeks. 

It had been a year since she had found out that she was infected and every day she fought just to be alive. 

A cure had never been found but there had been meds that she was prescribed that kept her as normal as possible until the Flare took over her system. 

Many things had changed since Wicked had switched its course from finding a cure to repopulating and recovering from world devastation but one thing remained the same. 

The infected were still considered Cranks who were treated like the scum of the earth only being allowed in certain parts of the city to keep the infection levels down. 

The meds only controlled the Flare so much and officials were always worried that there would be a huge outbreak within the city walls. 

If a Crank was found to be on the wrong side of town, they could very well end up in the Crank Palace outside of the dome city where they would be risking their lives with the Cranks way past the Gone. 

Her phone beeped with unread messages and she pulled it out noticing that they were all from Frypan wondering where she was. 

Quickly she typed out a message that said she had gotten ill and had to go home instead of going back to the bakery for the rest of her shift. 

As soon as she sent the text moments later another text flashed across her screen with Frypan asking questions and wondering if she was alright. 

Giving a shake of her head her tears intensified as she slipped her phone into her pocket and shakily stood and made her way into her apartment where she proceeded to collapse onto her bed and cry herself to sleep. 

Meanwhile back at the bakery, Frypan sat on the floor of his now dark kitchen looking at his phone in confusion. 

He thought that everything was going great with Reese working here but ever since she left and didn’t return he had gotten sick with worry about his new strawberry blonde friend. 

Realizing something was wrong, he quickly dialed the one number that he rarely used in recent times. 

The line rang once, twice before a groggy voice came over the wavelengths. 

Thomas: “Hello…? Fry? What are you doing calling so late? I figured you’d be asleep by now…”

Frypan: “Sorry Tom. Did I wake you? I figured you’d be awake doing all of your important Creator stuff.” 

Thomas: *yawns* “Yeah…I’m supposed to be awake but I guess I managed to doze off for a few. How’s life on the outside? I feel like I never get out into the city these days. All my time is spent holed up here in the Wicked building.” 

Frypan: “It’s…okay I guess. Look I was wondering if you could do me a favor seeing as how you’re my favorite Creator and all…” 

Thomas: “…..What is it Fry? What do you need?”

Frypan: “I have a friend who I just met and I want to know where she lives. She works at the bakery and she didn’t come back when I sent her out for groceries. I think something might be up.” 

Thomas: “Really? A friend? And you said she didn’t come back? That’s really strange. What’s her name?” 

Frypan: “Reese. Reese Barlow. I’m really worried that something happened to her.” 

Thomas: *sounds of typing* “Reese….Ah here we go…Oh…shit…Fry…I think you need to come down to my office. We need to talk about your…Reese…” 

Frypan: *silence* 

Thomas: “Frypan, she’s a Crank.”


End file.
